Rain
by Warriormeuh
Summary: “ La pluie ne cesse de tomber depuis près d'une semaine et ça m'énerve. La pluie ne cesse de tomber et je sais ce que cela signifie. ” Et si... il avait envie de tout abandonner? HP DM Yaoi.


_Bonjour à tous,_

_Comment allez vous ? _

_Je sais que les petits textes pré fictions ne sont pas la pour raconter sa vie… Mais je vais faire une exception._

_Voyez vous, aujourd'hui est un grand jour pour moi. Mon site de FanFiction est ENFIN OUVERT !_

_**Manyfics. Net**_

_C'est son nom, et vous retrouverez son lien sur mon profil tres facilement._

_Ce site est l'alternative francophone à ces sites un peu trop anglais pour être cités ici :p._

_Toutes les fanfictions y sont les bienvenues et les fiction originales aussi ( il vous suffira de demander au webmaster de rajouter une catégorie si la votre n'existe pas encore … euh le webmaster c'est moi :p )._

_Pour l'instant le site débute à peine et nous ne sommes que deux à travailler dessus, mais les améliorations sont constantes et évoluent en fonction de vos désirs :D_

_Des grands auteurs comme __**Artoung**__**, BadAngel666**__**, BlackNemesis, Mad-Chan**__ etc, vont poster leurs fictions en avant première sur __**ManyFics**__. Donc venez nous voir, nous vous attendons !_

_**Manyfics, Vos fics sont magnifiques !**_

_( même pas honte du slogan :p )_

_Bref pour en finir avec mon bébé, je vous apprends que le premier chapitre de la séquelle de : __**« Et Harry Aima Draco »**__ est deja disponible sur le site…_

_**« Et Draco Perdit Harry » d'Artoung**__ n'attend que vous :D ( Voui je sais ça fait chantage mais j'assume :p)_

_Enfin voilà, de ce fait je tenais a remercier du fond du cœur :_

Maddy : qui est l'admin ad vitam de Manyfics :D

Artoung : qui veut bien poster chez nous ( FRCL triomphera)

Baddy : pour sa participation plus qu'efficace a la promo du site.

Griffy pour avoir créé Mani !

Et euh… moi parce que hein… j'ai qd même trouvé le nom du site :p

_Mais j'arrête là et je me penche sur cette fics qui sera une des dernières postées sur ce site._

_**Rain**__ est dédiée à Maddy qui est une grandiose béta ! (au chômage technique, mais grandiose qd même. :p)_

_Elle a été posté avant tout sur le TO 6. Que je ne saurais trop vous conseiller, vu les bijoux qu'il contient :D . Et aussi sur __**Manyfics**__. ( que je vous ai déjà vivement conseillé au dessus :p )_

_Il s'agit d'un HP/DM ainsi que d'un two shot. La suite sera postée dans 3 jours sur Manyfics :D._

_J'espère que cette petite bafouille vous plaira, j'espère que mon site vous plaira… j'espère que vous viendrez nombreux :D_

_Bonne lecture :_

_**ooooOoOoOoOoOoooo**_

La pluie ne cesse de tomber depuis près d'une semaine et ça m'énerve.

La pluie ne cesse de tomber et je sais ce que cela signifie.

La pluie ne cesse de tomber et je ne peux rien y faire.

Cela fait déjà un bout de temps que j'ai remarqué cette "particularité" chez lui. C'en est une parmi tant d'autres, mais celle-là me dérange, celle-là me blesse plus que je ne voudrais l'avouer.

Rendez-vous compte, il pleut quand il pleure. Étrange n'est-ce pas? Le ciel se met au diapason de ses sentiments, il gronde de rage ou pleure de tristesse, il peut aussi rayonner de joie... mais c'est tellement rare.

Je pense être une des seules personnes ici à m'être rendu compte de ce "phénomène", peut-être que le vieux fou est au courant aussi, après tout, connaît-on une chose qu'il ne sache pas? Mais il semble faire comme moi, il se tait. Il espère juste que la pluie s'arrête et que le tonnerre cesse de gronder.

Oh bien sûr, moi-même au début je ne le savais pas, il a fallu quelques temps avant que j'en arrive à cette conclusion. Nous vivons dans un monde de magie, certes, mais il y a des limites. Même si la personne dont nous parlons a un talent particulier pour les dépasser.

Le premier indice apparut cette fois-là, dans le parc. La nuit venait de tomber et je l'avais vu sortir du château. En bon préfet que je suis, je l'avais suivi pour le sanctionner de façon efficace. Je l'avais donc interpellé, me raillant ouvertement de sa stupidité Gryffondoresque...

Les mots avaient fusé comme à notre habitude, et plus le ton montait, plus la nuit se faisait sombre. Bien entendu cela s'était poursuivi en bagarre et en coups douloureux pour l'un comme pour l'autre. Mais ce qui me surprit avant tout, c'était que chaque pic de haine, chaque coup bas que je lui portais était ponctué d'un coup de tonnerre assourdissant.

J'avais trouvé cela étrange au début, puis la pluie s'était mise à tomber, estompant un peu le bruit des éclairs, affaiblissant aussi les coups de Potter. Soudain sa hargne avait disparu. Je ne sais plus ce que je lui avais dit, mais l'énervement avait disparu laissant place à un certain mépris, une amertume contenue.

Il m'avait lâché à ce moment-là, m'évitant un nez cassé, et m'avait juste un lancé un dernier regard avant de retourner au château. Un regard terne et sans réelle expression... un regard résigné...

Cette soirée, je m'en souviens encore car, plus que la pluie et le tonnerre, c'était la première fois qu'il "abandonnait" un combat, qu'il baissait les bras devant une de _Nos_ disputes. Et cela m'avait enragé.

J'ai appris plus tard qu'il venait de voir un être cher disparaître devant ses yeux, et qu'en venant le provoquer je n'avais en fin de compte servi que de puntching ball amélioré... quelle gloire...

Les jours qui suivirent, la pluie ne cessa pas. Une pluie froide et morne, une pluie qui forcerait à la dépression le plus heureux des hommes. Potter de son côté ne parlait plus vraiment, ne travaillait pas plus et ne répondait même plus quand Snape enlevait des points au Gryffondor "par sa faute".

Puis la crise passa, et la pluie se fit plus fine, moins présente, et Potter se remit lentement à sourire.

C'est depuis cette époque que je suis persuadé que quand Potter pleure, le ciel l'accompagne...

Romantique image, vous ne trouvez pas?

Moi, je trouve cela écœurant. Je n'aime pas montrer ce que je pense ou ressens réellement et j'attends de mon ennemi autant de savoir vivre.

Bien sûr, Potter a toujours été emporté et colérique, bien sûr je peux lire en lui comme dans un livre ouvert, mais je refuse de savoir quand il est triste ou quand il souffre, je refuse de me dire à chaque fois que la pluie s'abat sur Poudlard "où est-il? Que lui est-il arrivé?" Cela ne me ressemble pas et cela m'exaspère...

Car c'est malheureusement ce que je fais...

Comme si, du fait de cette connaissance, il était de mon obligation de faire en sorte qu'il se sente mieux..._ baliverne... hérésie..._

Car je sais très bien que je ne peux rien y faire. Au pire je peux transformer une pluie fine en orage torrentiel, je pourrais même détruire ce château à coups d'éclairs grâce à la fureur de Potter, mais jamais je ne pourrais faire venir le soleil... et au fond de moi cela me rend dingue...

Moi, Malfoy, être incapable d'une chose si simple... je déteste me sentir impuissant et pourtant c'est ce que je suis...

Et voilà que cela recommence, que nos journées et nos nuits sont rythmées au son d'une pluie froide et qui ne semble pas vouloir s'arrêter.

Il est tard et je n'arrive pas à dormir. Les gouttes d'eaux fouettent la vitre de ma chambre et je crois voir le reflet de larmes sur le verre embué.

La nuit, la pluie redouble d'intensité, je n'arrive même plus à voir le parc. Je me surprends à chercher désespérément un éclair au milieu de ces nuages gris et noirs. Un moment de colère, un instant où Potter au lieu de se perdre dans une tristesse sans nom, peste contre ce monde qui lui en demande toujours trop...

Mais rien... pas un tonnerre, pas un arc électrique, juste cette pluie qui commence à me rendre fou.

Mes pas me mènent vers la porte de ma chambre, et j'essaie de me convaincre que si je prends ma cape c'est parce qu'il fait un peu trop froid. Mais sans grand succès.

Je vais à la recherche de Potter, chose que j'aurais peut-être dû faire depuis longtemps.

Les couloirs de Poudlard sont lugubres sans lune pour les éclairer. Il n'est pas dans ses appartements, il n'est pas dans la tour d'astronomie, il n'est pas dans la salle sur demande... et mes pas se font de plus en plus empressés.

Je le trouve enfin, assis recroquevillé sur lui-même, trempé. Tenant dans son poing serré une lettre froissée. Sa tête repose sur ses genoux qu'il serre contre lui. Il est pitoyable et le pire c'est que j'ai _pitié_ de lui.

Il est en haut de la volière. Installé sur une marche à la merci de la pluie et du vent. Mais cela ne semble pas le déranger, et j'avoue qu'a cet instant je ne sens presque plus les gouttes moi non plus.

"Potter" je murmure. Je sais que je le dérange, mais je m'en fiche. Cette pluie doit cesser, sinon je ne donne pas cher de ma santé mentale.

Il sursaute et ancre son regard dans le mien. Ses lunettes sont tordues et recouvertes de pluie, sa mâchoire est crispée et instinctivement son poing agrippe un peu plus la lettre entre ses doigts.

"Malfoy..." J'ai cru entendre un grondement dans le ciel. Un léger sourire se forme sur mes lèvres... c'est tellement simple ...

Nous nous toisons un moment avant que je ne le voie glisser sur le côté de la marche. Me laissant la place de passer... ou de m'asseoir. Je choisis la seconde solution même si la première serait la plus réaliste.

Resserrant ma cape autour de mon torse, je m'assied à ses côtés, faisant fit de son regard étonné.

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux Malfoy?"

Je ne réponds pas car en fin de compte je n'ai pas de réponse à lui fournir. Qu'est-ce que je fais là? Je suis venu pour que la pluie s'arrête, je suis venu car je n'en pouvais plus de le savoir seul et désespéré... je suis venu car finalement ma raison s'est déjà envolée...

"Tu vas te tremper." Il me dit ça en haussant légèrement les épaules. Constatation simple.

"À qui la faute?" Il soulève un sourcil et je me surprends à penser qu'on se fréquente beaucoup trop pour son bien. Il commence à adopter mes mimiques.

Je ne le laisse pas me demander de quoi je parle et indique d'un mouvement de tête la lettre qu'il tient avec force.

"Mauvaise nouvelle?"

"Bien sûr que non Malfoy, je viens d'apprendre que je venais de gagner à la loterie sorcière, c'est pour cela que je fête ça tout seul sous la pluie à deux heures du matin!" Sa voix, si basse jusqu'à présent, vient de reprendre cette intonation que je connais par cœur. Le ciel s'illumine une seconde. C'est ça Potter, déteste moi, au moins tu ne penseras plus à ce qui te détruit.

"Pauvre Potty, le monde s'acharne encore contre toi? Une lettre de tonton Voldi peut-être?" Je devrais me taire, ou je devrais lui dire ce que je pense vraiment, mais ses yeux sont trop tristes et ma poitrine est trop lourde.

"Je n'ai pas envie de me battre Malfoy, alors tu voudras bien m'excuser." Se redressant, je le vois lentement s'éloigner de moi. Marche après marche, le dos droit et la tête basse.

Je me donnerais des coups de balais si j'en avais la possibilité, car la pluie a redoublé et je sais à qui la faute.

Je me relève et lui arrache sa lettre des mains. J'y jette un rapide coup d'œil avant de sentir ma mâchoire me brûler intensément. Quelle droite le Potty!

C'est une lettre du Ministère annonçant une nouvelle attaque de Voldemort ainsi que le nombre des victimes à déplorer. Ont-ils vraiment besoin de lui envoyer ce genre de missives? Pensent-ils vraiment que cela va aider leur futur sauveur?

Bandes de bureaucrates insensibles, bandes de fous...

Je masse ma joue endolorie tout en marmonnant un "saleté de Gryffondor" bien mérité.

"Putain Malfoy, c'est quoi ton problème? Ça t'amuse tant que ça de me pourrir l'existence? "

"Te pourrir l'existence? Je pensais que tu t'en sortais très bien tout seul, ou avec l'aide de tes amis du "_côté des gentils_"... c'est quoi ce torchon Potter?"

"Ça ne te regarde pas, de toute façon, ça ne regarde que moi."

"Ben voyons, et la fin du monde en 2032 ça sera aussi de ton ressort? Par Merlin Potter, tu n'es qu'un gosse et cette pluie commence à me rendre complètement incohérent alors tu seras gentil de la faire cesser."

Après la tristesse et la révolte, une pointe d'incompréhension semble éclairer les prunelles de mon cher ennemi.

"Est-ce que j'ai une tête de météomage?"

Serait-ce possible?...

Il ne peut pas ne pas l'avoir remarqué...

Je ne peux pas m'être trompé...

Passant une main dans ce qui devait être au départ une coiffure structurée et magnifique du type Malfoy pure, je tente le tout pour le tout.

"Ta mère était une sale sang de bourbe" ... On peut faire plus subtil, je le sais, mais cette fois-ci je tente l'efficace.

Et la réaction ne se fait pas attendre, me voilà projeté contre le mur de la tour une main autour de mon cou. Tout cela ponctué d'un superbe éclair qui semble avoir touché un arbre non loin de là.

"Ne redis plus jamais ça!"

"Tu as entendu le tonnerre?"

"Quoi?"

"Le tonnerre là, l'éclair, tu l'as vu?"

"Malfoy tu as bu?"

"Tu ne l'as pas vu hein?" Bien sûr que non il ne l'a pas vu, trop occupé à m'étrangler cette sale brute. Une ultime tentative et je rentre, marre d'être trempé pour rien.

"Tu sais quoi Potty, ça me défrise que ce soit un pauvre mec comme toi qui doive sauver notre petit monde sorcier. Orphelin, bâtard et détesté par la plupart d'entre nous en secret... Ma vie aurait tellement été plus simple si tu n'existais pas."

Je serre la mâchoire de peur de voir une de mes dents s'envoler et j'attends un début de tornade... un éclair? un vent violent?

Mais rien, juste la pluie qui redouble, et Potter qui lâche mon col.

"Pas la peine de me le dire Malfoy, pas la peine, je t'assure."

Je n'ai pas vraiment le temps de comprendre ce qu'il se passe, ni même de le voir s'éloigner, la lune a complément disparu maintenant, et la pluie est devenue glaciale.

Potter a disparu, la lettre emportée avec lui, et moi j'ai un goût amer dans la bouche...

Un sale goût de défaite...

Sept heures du matin et je n'ai pas fermé l'œil de la nuit... et ça ne m'étonne même plus.

Je n'ai pas envie de me lever. De toute façon je ne vois même pas pourquoi je le ferais, le soleil lui non plus n'a pas décidé de montrer le bout de son nez.

J'ai réfléchi toute la nuit à la réaction de Potter, à son nouvel abandon face à notre bagarre. C'est tout de même la seconde fois, il ne faudrait pas que cela devienne une habitude. Depuis quand se sent-il obligé de fuir un affrontement, de plier sous mes insultes, de se sentir... triste à cause d'elles?

C'est tellement irréaliste que j'ai du mal à m'en convaincre. Je suis la cause des tonnerres, des éclairs, de la foudre, des bourrasques... pas de cette chose immonde et froide qui tombe sans fin... pas de cette eau incolore qui s'infiltre partout.

Du moins je refuse de l'être...

Et puis il faut que Potter se rende compte de sa "capacité", non pas que ce soit très serviable pour combattre un dragon hein? Mais on ne sait jamais. Être ignorant de ses pouvoirs n'est jamais bon.

Encore faut-il qu'il m'écoute... encore faut-il qu'il me croie...

Couloir bondé, élèves bruyants, pluie constante, les jours se suivent et se ressemblent un peu trop à mon goût.

Je n'ai pas réussi à parler à Potter de la semaine. Il semble me fuir comme la peste et ses amis ne sont pas d'un grand secours. Ils semblent filer le parfait amour sans se rendre compte que le petit sauveur se noie dans un verre d'eau.

Et me voilà, moi, ennemi juré, Némésis attitrée en train d'essayer d'améliorer la situation. Surtout que j'aurais d'autres choses à faire, surtout que ma vie n'est pas si simple.

Le camp des gentils est en effervescence, et bien celui des méchants n'est pas mieux. Et je commence à sentir l'ombre du maître engluer mon avenir... déjà qu'il n'était pas très engageant...

Potter n'est pas le seul à recevoir des lettres qui donneraient envie de se cacher dans une armoire pour le reste de la guerre. Mais moi je n'ai pas le loisir de pleurer ou de me plaindre. Je suis le méchant, ne l'oublions pas. Les méchants ne pleurent pas, les méchants n'ont pas peur.

Je ne dois pas être un si bon méchant que ça... quoi qu'on en dise.

Chez les moldus, certaines personnes se disent enchanteurs ou magiciens, ces personnes, savent qu'il faut sacrifier une part de leur âme , une part de leur intégrité pour impressionner le public. Pour émerveiller, il faut se salir les mains...

Pour nous autre, même si nous n'impressionnons personne, le prix est le même. Il faut offrir son âme au diable, ou l'offrir à un dieu tout aussi sans pitié.

Les deux se valent, ils tuent sans réfléchir...

Potter sera l'ange vengeur, et moi l'ange destructeur... l'image est belle, la réalité le sera moins.

Demain, je serais marqué, et je deviendrais officiellement ennemi de la lumière du bon et du juste. Demain que m'importera la pluie et ce qu'elle évoque.

...Il faut que je lui parle ce soir. Demain je ne pourrais pas, demain je ne pourrais plus.

Étrange le nombre de mots qui peuvent décrire la pluie, averse, bruine, ondée, orage, déluge... larme?

J'en rajouterais bien quelques-uns si j'en avais le courage, mais pour l'instant je suis reparti à la recherche de pote Potty. Ma vie est un éternel recommencement, je vous en avais déjà parlé je crois.

Je n'ai pas de plan précis, pour changer, mais je me dis que si je l'attache à une chaise et que je me lance un Sonorus il sera bien forcé de m'écouter. Du moins jusqu'à ce qu'il coupe ses liens et qu'il me désintègre. Moui, finalement c'est un plan comme un autre. On va le garder sous la manche au cas où.

Cette fois-ci je ne m'amuse pas à faire le tour du château, je n'essaierai même pas de fouiller le parc, non, cette fois je vais directement m'installer dans ses appartements. Il sera bien forcé d'y revenir un jour ou l'autre. Avant demain ça m'arrangerait...

Je réussis à crocheter la porte sans trop de difficultés, _après__ tout je suis parmi les meilleurs sorciers de cette école_. Et me voilà dans la cage au lion.

C'est bordélique et on ne peut plus Gryffondor... pourquoi ne suis-je pas étonné?

Seul le lit n'est pas défait, et semble dans un état impeccable.

Le canapé, par contre, tiré près du feu, regorge de couvertures et autres coussins d'appoint...

Ben voyons, lui non plus n'arrive pas à dormir, on devrait former un club, je pense qu'on aurait un succès fou.

Je déblaie un peu le terrain et fini par m'asseoir dans le fameux fauteuil, rallumant le feu presque éteint.

Allez Potter, on se dépêche, je ne compte pas finir ma nuit ici.

"Malfoy?"

C'est une voix un peu enrouée qui me réveille... C'est malin, je me suis endormi au lieu de veiller au retour du survivant... quand je vous disais que je faisais un médiocre méchant. Je n'arrive même pas à surprendre le gentil.

"Bonjour, ou peut-être est-ce encore bonsoir?"

Je jette un coup d'œil par la fenêtre mais un temps de chien m'empêche de deviner quelle heure on peut bien être.

"Il est deux heures du matin si c'est ce que tu me demandes, mais que fais-tu chez moi?"

Deux heures? Et bien voilà, nous sommes "demain". Pourquoi ai-je si froid d'un seul coup?

Potter me fixe sous ses vêtements qui semblent fait pour être trempés...

"Je viens pour parler, et je me rends compte que je vais devoir faire vite."

Il se décide à enlever sa robe et à s'approcher du feu. Il tremble de froid, il a dû encore passer une partie de sa nuit sous la pluie... l'idiot.

"Nous n'avons rien à nous dire", murmure t-il le visage penché vers le feu, les mains tendues devant lui.

"Je n'en suis pas si sûr. Tu as réfléchi à l'autre soir? La pluie et tout le reste?"

"Non..."

"Je n'aime pas qu'on me mente Potter, tu as du forcement y penser, voir l'évidence."

"Quoi? Que je suis encore une fois un phénomène de foire? Que bien entendu, rien n'est normal chez moi? Non désolé Malfoy, mais j'essaie d'éviter de trouver de nouvelles tares dans mon destin... il y en a déjà trop à mon goût."

La peau de ses joues se colore au fur et à mesure que la chaleur du feu l'envahit. On verrait presque de la vapeur se dégager de son jean trempé mis trop près des flammes. Il ne m'a pas lancé encore un seul regard et je suis trop bien dans ce fauteuil pour bouger. Vu de l'extérieur nous devons ressembler à deux amis papotant lors d'une nuit d'hiver... les apparences sont parfois trompeuses.

"Désolé de te dire ça Potter, mais ce n'est pas en te cachant la vérité que ça ira mieux, de plus si ça continue comme ça il faudra évacuer le château... enfin moi ce que j'en dit..."

Un sourire semble s'esquisser sur ses lèvres trop pâles, mais il s'efface aussitôt. Finalement il pose les yeux sur moi. J'aurais préféré qu'il ne le fasse pas, j'ai du mal à continuer à me mentir quand je les vois si vides.

"Des fois je me demande ce qu'il se passerait si j'arrêtais de m'en faire, si j'arrêtais d'être ce que tout le monde veut que je sois. Si je déposais les armes, si je laissais les événements m'engloutir...

Ça doit être agréable de ne plus s'en faire, de ne plus s'inquiéter, de juste vivre en attendant... sa mort.

Qu'est-ce qu'il se passerait dis-moi, si ce matin je décidais de m'effondrer enfin, de tout abandonner, pour de bon?

Personne ne se rend compte ici que je n'en peux plus, de ces morts, de cette guerre, de ces blessés, et que je hais tous ces gens... Je ne veux pas qu'on me parle d'eux, je ne veux pas savoir qu'ils souffrent... par ma faute..."

Au fur et à mesure qu'il vomit ces paroles, ses poings se crispent et son visage se ferme. Etre lâche, voilà une chose qu'il ne peut pas devenir, voilà une chose que je ne fais que trop bien.

Il doit se maudire de penser ça, se détester de me l'avouer comme s'il ne pouvait s'en empêcher. Et moi je tremble...

Cette rage dans ses yeux, cette horreur dissimulée dans ses dires, depuis combien de temps la cache t-il au monde qui le force à être son sauveur...

Mais il n'a pas le droit de tout envoyer balader: il est un espoir, il est le seul espoir, et je sais que malheureusement il est aussi le mien...

"Alors oui, peut-être que je fais pleuvoir, peut-être que je peux tuer quiconque dans ce château par ma simple volonté, peut-être que je peux sauver le monde, peut-être que je suis ce sauveur que tout le monde attend. Mais voilà, il y a un problème dans cette parfaite équation : c'est que j'en ai marre, c'est si dur que ça à comprendre?"

Sa phrase se termine dans le bruit assourdissant d'un tonnerre un peu trop proche. Et c'est devant une fenêtre grande ouverte par une rafale de vent que Potter me toise maintenant, les poings serrés, la mâchoire tremblante.

Je me rappelle avoir désiré sa colère durant cette nuit, je me rappelle avoir souhaité un éclair de haine, mais finalement il faudrait toujours se méfier de ses désirs, des fois ils sont exaucés...

"Tu en a assez Potter? Tu veux sortir de cette vie? Ne plus avoir à faire de choix? C'est ça que tu oses me dire sans sourciller? Tu en as assez de pouvoir décider quelle sera ta vie? Car sois en certain Potter, quoi que tu en dises, TOI, tu as le choix, tu es bien le seul parmi nous à pouvoir choisir son destin et comble du luxe le nôtre aussi.

Tu te bats et tu nous sauves, tu abandonnes et nous mourrons. C'est un choix, même s'il semble cruel. Et ce choix tu as toujours eu la possibilité de le faire, alors ne me fais pas rire avec ta complainte de l'enfant malheureux.

Moi je n'ai pas le choix, moi je suis obligé de faire ce qu'ils veulent, d'obéir sans réfléchir. Moi, on a choisi mon destin à la naissance. Toi tu peux tout faire... et tout ce que tu fais c'est te plaindre et pleurer.

Ce soir je vais devenir ce que je refuserais d'être si j'avais le choix, ce soir toutes tes pleurnicheries me feront bien marrer pendant qu'on marquera ma peau au fer rouge. Alors pitié Potter, évite-moi le couplet de l'orphelin mal aimé ça me donne envie de gerber."

Je suis essoufflé quand j'ai fini ma tirade et ma respiration fait de la fumée devant ma bouche, encerclant le visage de Potter dont je me suis approché sans vraiment réfléchir.

Des larmes de rages coulent sur ses joues, et je pense que si j'avais eu le droit de pleurer, j'aurais les mêmes. Dehors le temps tourne sévèrement à l'orage... forcément.

"Non..."

"Non? Non quoi Potter? Non tu ne vas pas arrêter de chouiner?"

"Non, tu ne dois pas devenir l'un des leurs... tu ne dois pas..."

Il me ferait presque rire si je n'avais pas envie de hurler ou de le frapper. Je ne dois pas, ben voyons, si c'était si simple.

"Regarde-moi Potty, regarde-moi bien car c'est bien la première fois que je te parlerais aussi sincèrement et certainement aussi la dernière : je suis devenu un Mangemort le jour où je suis né, je suis devenu ton ennemi le jour où tu es né, je mourrais de ta baguette ou je mourrais de ta fuite. Tu me tueras Potter, quelle que soit la décision que tu prendras, alors que t'importe que j'ai un tatouage ou pas. Regarde-moi Potter... car la prochaine fois qu'on sera en face l'un de l'autre nous nous menacerons d'une baguette."

Il me fixe, mais je ne pense pas qu'il me voie vraiment, ses yeux sont flous. Il semble réfléchir trop rapidement pour réussir à saisir le sens de ses propres pensées. Il pense peut-être tenter de me sauver, il pense peut-être qu'il suffira qu'il dise une phrase et d'un seul coup je deviendrais un gentil Gryffondor, il pense peut-être...

Sa main se pose sur ma joue et j'en perds le cours de ma propre réflexion, il a l'air triste le survivant, il a l'air perdu, et la pluie a repris cette tonalité qui me donne envie de disparaître.

"Tu ne deviendras pas comme eux, car si tu le devenais..."

Mais il ne finit pas sa phrase, il ferme juste les yeux et sa main glisse de ma joue. J'essaie de me convaincre que je n'ai pas tremblé sous cette étrange caresse et je comprends qu'il est temps pour moi de partir, avant que la situation ne m'échappe complètement.

Mes yeux me piquent, ça doit être une poussière... oui c'est ça une poussière.

Je me dirige vers la porte, mon pas n'est pas aussi assuré que je le voudrais et ma main tremble sans aucune raison apparente. J'ai l'impression de lui avoir dit adieu sans vraiment lui avoir souhaité la bienvenue dans ma vie. Mon ennemi, ma raison de ne pas devenir fou.

Ce soir je vais être marqué, ce soir toute cette histoire ne sera qu'un souvenir qui ne m'importera que très peu... du moins je l'espère.

La porte se ferme derrière moi et j'entends le bruit sourd de quelqu'un qui s'effondre à terre. Pleure Potter, pleure, toi qui en as encore le droit.

La journée s'écoule comme dans un rêve, j'avance sans vraiment regarder ce qui se passe autour de moi. Sans vraiment écouter les félicitations de ceux qui se disent mes amis, sans oser affronter un regard que je ne connais que trop bien et qui me condamne ou qui peut-être me supplie.

Je n'ai pas dormi cette nuit, encore. Trop de choses à penser, trop de choses à analyser. Ses phrases, ses gestes, son geste... Sa main sur ma joue, si calme, si accueillante, et moi qui n'ai pas réagi, moi qui ne l'ai pas repoussé, moi qui ai juste frémi quand sa chaleur m'a déserté.

Il ne veut pas que je devienne Mangemort, pourtant il devait le savoir, il devait s'en douter, c'était prévisible par Merlin.

Alors pourquoi cette façon de me regarder, il avait l'air déçu...

Tu ne me laisseras donc jamais tranquille Potty... même te haïr devient difficile maintenant. Maintenant que je devrais désirer ta mort...

Désirer...

Il est 17 heures, et chaque bruit de calèche me fait crisper la mâchoire. Ils ne devraient pas tarder maintenant.

Mes parents ont demandé au vieux fou à ce que je passe le week-end au château familial. Tellement bidon comme excuse, mais le vieux n'a pas pu dire non, j'ai juste vu son regard s'arrêter de pétiller un moment, quand il a posé ses yeux sur moi. Je déteste avoir l'air pitoyable, et à ce moment là je l'étais. Mais toute la pitié de monde ne pourrait me sauver, toute la pitié du monde ne peut aider le diable, n'est-ce pas?

La voiture arrive enfin, mes bagages sont déjà à la porte du château, un dernier regard derrière moi; j'ai l'impression que je vais à la mort. Dans le fond ça ne doit pas être très éloigné.

Bêtement j'avais espéré qu'il pleuve pour mon départ, cette pluie triste que je connais si bien, mais non. Le ciel est simplement gris, maussade...

C'est presque insupportable de se rendre compte de son complet manque d'importance aux yeux des gens... à ses yeux.

Arrivé au manoir, mes parents m'accueillent comme le messie, je n'ai jamais eu autant d'importance à leurs yeux maintenant que j'y pense... Pathétique dans le fond.

Je joue le parfait Malfoy, je joue le parfait futur bras droit du Lord noir, j'accepte les félicitations de bonne grâce et les gratifie même d'un regard méprisant dont j'ai le secret. Un superbe Mangemort, un grandiose garant du mal...

Et dire qu'au fond de moi j'ai juste envie de disparaître.

On m'habille, on me prépare, ma robe est noire aux reflets de sangs, et je me surprends à me dire que je suis devenu la fiancée du diable qui part pour son mariage...

_Un objet bleu..._

Le ciel à la teinte délavée.

_Un objet donné..._

Ma vie que j'offre sans vraiment le vouloir.

_Un objet emprunté..._

Mon air satisfait qui menace de s'ébranler.

_Un objet neuf..._

Ma peur face à ce que je vais perdre.

_Un objet vieux..._

Le vil serpent qui me regarde souriant, trop heureux de sa future possession...

C'est bon, je crois que j'ai tout... allons nous marier ma belle...

La nuit est sur le point de tomber quand nous voilà tous réunis dans ce petit cimetière qu'il affectionne tant. Le cimetière de sa renaissance... Qui aurait dit que le Lord avait une âme sentimentale?

Un autel en pierre brute est posé au centre du sol détrempé, et une douzaine de Mangemorts en costume d'apparat sont déjà positionnés en cercle autour de lui.

Je connais la plupart de ces têtes cachées par ces masques de carnavals, mon père m'a dit comme une confidence qui ils seraient: Crabbe et Goyle père, lui-même et ma mère, Bellatrix Lestrange, Snape peut-être, et d'autres dont les noms m'ont échappés.

En fait je m'en fous, ça pourrait même être Merlin suivi de ses elfes, le résultat serait le même...

Je me dirige vers l'autel d'un pas lent et m'amuse à essayer de découvrir qui est qui, Crabe est facilement repérable avec sa robe trop tendue au niveau de l'abdomen, mais mis à part cela ils se ressemblent tous, grands noirs, effrayants dans le fond.

Enfin allongé le torse dénudé, j'ai une parfaite vision du ciel au-dessus de moi. Les étoiles ne sont pas venues me rendre visite, les nuages les cachent... saloperie de Potter!

Le maître parle, sa voix est douce et mielleuse, elle dit qu'un nouveau membre va venir parmi eux, que ce membre sera celui sur qui il fondera ses espoirs, que ce membre c'est moi et que je vais devoir subir des tortures sans noms pour pouvoir être accepté parmi eux.

Comme si j'avais demandé quoi que ce soit.

Le silence enfin, et les pas du premier Mangemort. Je sens plus que je n'entends le premier Doloris prononcé. J'ai été habitué à en recevoir depuis l'âge de quatre ans. Je ne dois pas fermer les yeux, je ne dois pas crier, je dois juste laisser la douleur couler en moi comme un poison l'accepter, la maîtriser.

Ça y est c'est fini ; le premier Doloris s'est dissipé, mes muscles se détendent automatiquement et une légère pluie fine commence à recouvrir mon corps. Je pourrais dire que j'ai froid mais le second Doloris m'enlève cette notion très rapidement.

Finalement les doloris s'enchaînent sans que je n'ai le temps de reprendre mon souffle, alors je me focalise sur quelque chose comme je l'ai toujours fait, je me focalise sur le ciel qui au fur et à mesure prend des accents d'orages. La pluie est diluvienne maintenant et mon corps semble écartelé de toutes parts, mais je n'ai pas crié et je n'ai pas pleuré, et quand bien même je l'aurais fait, cette pluie aurait caché mon manque de force.

Potter pleures-tu pour moi en ce moment? Es-tu là à voir ce que j'endure? c'est pour cela qu'il pleut? dis-moi? Es-tu là pour me sauver?

Je sens que je perds la raison, mais imaginer un sauveur, quelqu'un venant me sortir de cette douleur, me donne encore un peu de force. Alors je le vois : Potter, les cheveux dégoulinants d'eau, le regard enflammé par la rage, s'approcher de moi et m'emmener ailleurs... ça serait bien je pense, j'aimerais cela...

Les pas du dernier Mangemort se font entendre...

Allez encore un Doloris et c'en sera fini, encore une atroce souffrance et je serais marqué comme du bétail.

Je vois sa baguette se lever alors que je le fixe avec défi. Le ciel s'illumine d'un éclair aveuglant alors que j'entends deux mots à la place d'un seul :

"Avada Kedavra."

_Le Mangemort fonça vers le corps mort de Draco et transplana immédiatement. Laissant un attroupement de serviteurs abasourdis et un Lord Noir en rage folle. Seul son cri couvrit le bruit du tonnerre qui suivit._

_oOo__**O**__oOo_

_Voilà, voilàààà…_

_Alors heu…_

_Y a une suite hein :D_

_Promiiissssssss_

_Mais que dans 3 jours :D_

_Et que dans Manyfics. Net :p_

_Je sais je suis tenace, mais je n'y peux rien c'est mon bébé :D_

_Je vous embrasse tous. Merci de m'avoir lu :)._

_A tres bientôt._

_Fanny « Where is my cape ? In Manyfics of course ! »_


End file.
